Réquiem
by Vanelore
Summary: No tenía que perdonar, pero lo hizo. Porque eso significa ser Harry Potter y porque sí tenía cosas que agradecer.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Este Fic participa en el reto "La magia de Julio" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".**_

¡Hola!

Esta es mi forma de obligarme a cumplir con el reto que mencioné arriba. Sinceramente, no sé qué quería escribir, pero con este headcannon se me hace mucho más comprensible por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, Harry y Ginny le pondrían a su hijo Albus _Severus_.

* * *

 **Réquiem**

El clima había cambiado considerablemente desde el día de la batalla de Hogwarts. En lugar del frío gélido que había estado presente en el Reino Unido desde el verano de 1996, el día de la muerte de Voldemort había salido el sol. Los días después de eso habían sido un poco más cálidos. Hogwarts estaba en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, pero se notaba que el frío primaveral era por la temperatura _normal_ de la zona, y no por los dementores o la magia negra en la que habían incurrido los mortífagos.

Harry aprovechaba el buen tiempo caminando enfrente de las tumbas. Habían dado sepultura a los caídos el día anterior. Muchos habían sido llevados lejos por sus familias, por lo que finalmente solo un puñado de personas fueron enterradas junto al antiguo director. Remus y Tonks, Fred, Colin... Snape.

Ginny estaba parada enfrente de su tumba, por lo que él también se detuvo ahí. Ella lo miró con extrañeza y preguntó -¿Por qué insististe en que debía ser enterrado aquí? ¿Por qué no dejaste que lo quemaran, como a los otros mortífagos?

Así que le indicó que se sentara en el suelo, junto a él, y pausadamente, en voz baja, le explicó todo lo que había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore la noche de la muerte de Snape. Contarle a Ginny lo que había sucedido. Poder ser sincero con ella sin tener miedo a que Voldemort tomara represalias o a que su propia tenacidad y valentía, tan similares a las de él mismo, la llevaran a hacer algo estúpido… Se sentía como algo que no había sentido antes. Se sentía como si por fin estuviera en paz. Más que en el Gran Comedor, más que al ver el cadáver de Voldemort arder y sus cenizas desaparecer, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la guerra verdaderamente había terminado. Ya no tenían nada a lo qué temer.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Ginny lo miraba con ojos perdidos en recuerdos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Severus Snape amaba a tu madre- dijo finalmente, -Dumbledore tenía razón.

-No es algo tan extraño, -sonrió él, -es como Hermione en…

-Snape me salvó -lo interrumpió Ginny. Él había quedado un poco perdido.

-Sí, oí sobre la espada de Gryffindor, y la verdad, no sé cómo sabías que la necesitaba, pero me habría encantado que no te hubieras metido en problemas en una escuela llena de profesores asesinos por mi culpa.

Ella le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

-No lo hice por tí. Entramos al despacho de Snape porque todos los demás estaban rindiéndose. No teníamos noticias tuyas desde que habían irrumpido en el Ministerio hacía más de un mes y necesitábamos demostrarle al ejército que podíamos lograr algo en contra de Amycus, Alecto y sus horribles castigos.

-Pero, ¿por qué tuvieron que enfrentarlos?

Ella lo ignoró.

-Tú hiciste un buen trabajo entrenandonos mientras Umbridge estaba aquí, pero este año… Bueno, digamos que oponernos a los Carrow y a los Slytherin era mucho más necesario que hace dos años, y los Ravenclaw iban a rendirse...

Volvió a morderse el labio y lo miró con duda en los ojos. -El punto es que Snape me ayudó. Incluso _nos_ ayudó. Cuando intentamos robar la espada hizo creer a los Carrow que nos estaba dando un castigo horrible, pero sabía que con Hagrid estaríamos bien. Después de navidad, se interpuso entre nosotros cuando Amycus intentó demostrar _Exsanguinus_ usandome como conejillo de indias. Y en dos ocasiones hizo que unos Slytherin dejaran de torturarme…

Harry no siguió escuchando. Sentía como su sangre bullía dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando le pusiera las manos encima a los Carrow… Ginny seguía hablando -... es como si siempre estuviera ahí, porque cada vez que necesité ayuda, me ayudó.- Ahora el que la observaba con extrañeza era él. -¿Crees que el amor que sentía por mi madre…?

-¡Merlín, no!- hasta se veía un poco asqueada ante el prospecto. -Solo creo que, bueno, como tú no estabas acá, ni mis hermanos… No lo sé. Intentó hacer lo que tú hubieras hecho, si hubieras podido… Y supongo que ahora pienso que también es lo que tu madre habría querido.

Harry miró el cielo, ligeramente rosa, un poco naranja, con muchas nubes. Necesitaba mirar algo que no fuera ella o las tumbas. Se sentía un poco más dispuesto a perdonar, con ella ahí. -Supongo que no era tan mal tipo. Aún así, habría preferido nunca haber usado su maldito libro.

Ginny rió un poco -Bueno, si no hubieras usado su maldito libro, no habrías ganado a _Felix_ y ni Ron, Hermione o yo estaríamos aquí hoy.

* * *

Sé que no es gran cosa, pero ¿qué creen? ¿Es posible que Snape haya ayudado a Ginny y a los demás en la rebelión?

¡Saludos!


End file.
